


The Wall by Shanny Girl

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: Highlander, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Wall by Shanny Girl

 

Disclaimer: Not mine, won't ever be mine, didn't make any money,  
used the  
song without permission. Sorry!

###  The Wall 

by  
[Shanny Girl](Shan1007@aol.com)  


Today the air cleared up  
The lights came on bright  
Years of heavy weight  
in a moment turned light  
I'd thought love could only look  
Dark as if through a glass  
I just turned into an open book  
Reading easy at last 

Chorus  
Tonight my walls came down  
Like a brick through a plate glass window  
With a wrecking ball sound  
Like old Jericho  
Laid swift to the ground  
I"m not sure when, but baby you're how  
The walls came down 

I've never trusted much  
God my reasons like most  
Stayed well protected from  
Every thorn on each rose  
Taking those wayward trips  
Only to turn back and run  
Sailing all my relationships  
Could not have dreamed up this one 

Chorus 

You make sense to me  
In a world where just a few things do make sense to me  
In your heart I'll put my trust  
Through whatever is in front of us 

Chorus 

Baby you're how the walls came down 

\-------------------- 

Jim Ellison lay in bed _trying_ to get to sleep, but all he could hear was that damnable song playing over and over and over again. Someone obviously had their CD player on repeat, and it was driving the detective crazy. It wasn't as if the song was bad, because it wasn't. It was a country song that seemed to capture exactly what he wanted to say to his friend. His _best_ friend. His very _male_ best friend. He rolled over onto his side and punched his pillow in frustration. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon. He just lay there, listening to that song. It was beginning to really get on his nerves when he finally decided that he'd go down to the park to take a little late night run. Getting up, he grabbed his sweat pants and a heavy sweatshirt to protect himself from the chilly October air then headed down to grab his shoes, keys, wallet, and jacket. After scrawling a quick note to Blair, he headed down, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. He realized that the closer he got to the garage, the louder the music was getting. When he stepped out into the garage itself, he saw someone leaning over the open engine of a red Tracker. He knew that this young woman was new to the building, and that she lived alone right below he and Blair. Just as he was about to pass her to get to his truck, he began to hiccup. Then, he almost choked from laughing and hiccuping at the same time. 

His first noise made the young woman jump up, hit her head on the hood of her car, which in turn dislocated the safety rod, causing her to almost get her head caught between the hood and engine. When the hood did slam down, it knocked a heavy wrench and socket case off of the front end of the Tracker, and the case landed right...on...her...foot. So there she was, hopping, rubbing her head and letting loose with a string of curses that actually made _Jim_ blush. Either that or his face was red due to lack of oxygen... 

"Damnit man, why the fuck don't you make some noise _before_ you're right on top of someone? Shit, do you like scaring the fuck out of people??" her wry grin softened the words considerably and Jim finally managed to breathe and get his hiccups under control. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" Jim moved toward the red head, noticing when she stepped back to keep her distance from him. "Yeah, I got a hard head and it takes more than some tools to break any of my bones. You're Jim, Blair's roommie right?" she offered her hand to shake. "I'm Shannon, just moved here about a month ago." 

Jim shook her hand, pleased when she had a firm grip, then he noticed the calluses on her hand. They matched his, and he got them from using a gun for so long. He briefly wondered what secrets this young woman had hidden behind her bright green eyes, but when he looked, they were safely guarded behind a cheerfully blank mask. "How did you know?" Jim asked. "Blair said his roommie was a cop. No offense, but you have a look that screams 'cop' loud and clear." 

Jim asked her about the song that was playing over and over and over and over again. "It's by Collin Raye, and it's called "The Walls Came Down". For some reason, I'm kind of hooked on it. I get that way sometimes, I'll listen to one song until I practically wear out the CD." 

Jim smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Shannon stood there briefly, wondering if she should ask the question that was running through her mind. Jim seemed like a nice enough man, but would he be offended.... "Jim, can I ask you something? I mean, I don't want you to take it the wrong way or anything." 

He tried to read her face and found that it was almost impossible. "Shoot." he said, then remembering her hand winced at his choice of words. "Why aren't you and Blair life partners?" 

If Jim had been drinking anything, it would have spewed out his nose at that very moment. How the hell could this person who had only been talking to him for less than ten minutes know something like that? Jesus, was he that transparent? He began to panic for a moment, then managed to get himself under control. "Blair's doesn't love me like that. He's my best friend and I would never risk that by telling him." Why the hell was he admitting this to her? To a stranger? He again looked into her eyes and then he knew why. He could trust her. He didn't know why, but he knew he could trust her. "I just...I can't. I can't risk losing him." With those final words he turned toward his truck, got in and left, leaving the red head standing there with her own thoughts. 

/Well kiddo, you asked. Now, what are you going to do about it?/ 

"I'm not going to do anything." 

/Yeah, right. I'm in here remember, I can already see a plan forming in this dirty little place you call a mind. Besides, what can it hurt?/ 

"It can hurt plenty. I'm trying to start a new life here, I don't need any more complications. It's bad enough that I'm talking to myself." 

/Don't forget answering yourself too. Now, here's what I'm thinking. We'll finish up the car, go upstairs, and sleep on it. Once you've had some rest, you'll realize how much those two belong together. Then, we'll work out a plan to deal with how to get them to realize it too./ 

Sighing loudly, she turned back toward her car, knowing that she could never resist the voice in her head. It got her through a lot of problems in her life, well, except for Seacouver. But she didn't want to think of that right now... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Shannon had finally finished messing with her car and was now sprawled on her bed. She had decided that Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg were going to be romanticly involved by the weekend and since it was Wednesday, no, make that Thursday, she didn't have much time to work with. She knew from talking to Blair that Jim would be off both Saturday and Sunday, and Blair didn't go to the University on the weekend, so that was a good thing. Now, how to get Jim to tell Blair how he felt. She had tried to engage him in conversation after he came back from his walk, but he had just given her a tired smile and begged off. She could see he was tired, so she hadn't pushed. 

Sighing, Shannon got up and went into the kitchen to get some orange juice. If she were back in Seacover, she wouldn't be having these problems right now. She'd just key up her computer systems and figure out how to get a sample of Jim's voice and make a tape of his "confessions" to Blair. It was a simple process, as long as she had the equipment available. Which she didn't. But...she did have something of Jim's. /Face it, if you were back in Seacover you'd be a dead red head. For one thing, you'd have an angry skinny guy with a big sword chasing you all over the city, not to mention some scottish boyscout trying to help him. Why do they have swords anyway? You'll have to go back there in a while to check that out./ She laughed to herself. Lately these late night, er, early morning conversations with herself were getting stranger and stranger. She padded to the middle of the living room and tried to remember where she had placed her backpack...oh yeah, the dining room. 

She quickly went to the dining room table and pulled out her purple folder. She was fortunate enough to be taking classes at Rainer University where one of her professors was none other than Blair Sandburg. While talking to him one day on her way to class, she had casually mentioned that she was having problems figuring out how to get to her job at a Dojo across town. Aparently Blair had passed the info on to one Jim Ellison, because when she had gotten home that night, taped to her door had been a note explaining various routes she could take, along with a road map with each route highlighted in a different color. That had been her first "run in" with Jim, and with him making that one simple gesture, he had won Shannon's loyalty. So, it was only natural that she want to help him, even if he might get irked at her methods. 

Finally finding the note, she did a quick mental inventory of the letters and combinations of letters used. /Yeah, I can do this, but man if this backfires I don't think I'd be safe if I moved to Tibet!!/ With that thought, she sat down to write a nice letter to Blair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Blair arrived at his office that morning, he was a bit depressed to say the least. He knew something was bothering Jim, but he couldn't get the Big Guy to open up to him in the least. Jim had just said that he hadn't slept well. Blair had immediately gone into "guide mode" and tried to figure out what was wrong. That was a major mistake. Jim had all but bitten his head off and ended up storming out of the loft, slamming the door behind him. Blair had sat in stunned silence for a moment before allowing one single tear to fall from his beautiful ocean blue eyes. God how he had wanted to comfort Jim, to tell him that everything would be okay. He wanted nothing more than to pull Jim into a hug, stroke his short hair and kiss all his problems away. /Blair, if you ever did that, you KNOW he'd end up kicking your ass out of here so fast it wouldn't even be funny, so don't even start/ 

Then, to make his morning even worse, his car wouldn't start. He was just about to go call a cab so he wouldn't be late for his classes when a familiar red Tracker pulled in next to him. Out hopped the ever cheerful Shannon, grinning like a cat who just ate a canary. "What are you grinning about Shorty" Blair quipped, beginning to grin a bit himself. "Oh nothing much, just got back from doing some early morning errands. I guess I'm just happy that they're done. After two days of sleep dep I'm ready to crash." Blair laughed. He thought he was the only one who went through that, but apparently he had been mistaken. 

When he began to follow her back into the building, Shannon turned and looked at him quizickly. "Aren't you going to Rainer?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. "Yeah, as soon as I call a cab. My car's dead." Shannon did _not_ want him to be late, so she did the only logical thing. "Here dude, take my ride. Gas tank's full, I changed the oil last night, and it hasn't ever given me any problems. Just don't mess with the preset buttons and remember to set the alarm." She handed him her keys after taking her apartment key off of the ring and turned to go into the building and her bed when Blair grabbed her arm. "Shannon, I can't take your car. You barely know me! I could be some loonatic or something!" Blair protested. Shannon just laughed. "Look, just get to class and we'll discuss why I trust you later. Right now, I've got an appointment with my pillow and my blanky, and I really don't want to be late." With that, she quickly disapeared inside the building. /Did she just say 'blanky'/ Blair wondered... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Finally getting into his office, Blair was just about to toss his backpack onto his desk when he noticed them. A cassette tape, an envelope with his name on it, and a single red rose that was so fresh, he could still see the morning dew on its loosely closed petals. Opening the envelope, he discovered a note in Jim's handwriting. 

_Blair,_

Please forgive me if I sound a bit "mushy" with this letter, but I don't know how else to tell you how I feel. Your friendship is more valuable to me than anything else in the universe, but I can no longer hide my feelings. I know lately I've been moody and downright condesending toward you, but it's because I've got so much emotional baggage inside of my heart and I don't know what to do anymore. And it's all because of you. 

I love you Blair Sandburg. For now and forever. 

Please don't hate me for saying it. If you don't feel the same way please just tear this note up. Throw away the rose and the tape and pretend this never happened. I'm begging you Chief, do anything but hate me. I don't htink I could live if you hated me. The tape has a song I heard on the radio a while back. It pretty much sums up my feelings about you. It's all about someone breaking down walls that were put up to keep everyone out, while protecting someone's heart. 

That's what you did Chief, you broke down my walls. I had no choice but to give you my heart. Someone once said that a person couldn't live without a heart and soul. I now know that's true. You not only have my heart, but you are my heart. You're my soul as well. 

Please Blair, listen to the tape, then try to find it in your heart not to hate me. 

Love forever and always Jim 

Blair stared at the note, tears filling his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and thought about what he was going to do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jim trudged up the stairs to the loft. It had been a shitty day to say the least. All paperwork. Dull, boring, monotonous paperwork. Somehow, that exhausted him more than if he had been out chasing bad guys all day. He scanned the loft with his hearing to see if Blair was home yet. He found his Guide's heartbeat, beating a little fast, but other than that, nothing unusual. He took an experimental sniff to see what dinner would be and his stomach rumbled at the much loved smell: lasagna! He took the last flight of stairs two at a time. 

As he tossed his keys into the basket beside the door, he turned to call out to Blair that he was home when it happened. He was suddenly bombarded with a double armfull of Blair Sandburg and then some. Before he could say a word in wonder or protest (not that he would protest) his mouth was claimed gently but firmly. Blair's tongue shyly licked at Jim's slightly parted lips, asking for permission to come inside and play. It took all of two nano seconds for permission to be granted. While Blair explored the sweetness that was Jim, the big detective wondered when he had stepped into the Twilight Zone and why nobody had told him! Then, figuring that one shouldn't question the fates, he thought he should get better aquainted with the velvet like visitor in his mouth. Jim began to immediately catalog the tastes and textures of the mouth he had dreamed of kissing for so long. He felt the hot, wet, slippery tongue rubbing against his own, only to dart off to explore his teeth, or maybe the roof of his mouth. Every now and again, it would pull back slightly to sample the inside of his lips and then to stroke his cheeks from the inside out. Finally, Jim closed his mouth just a bit, capturing said tongue and gently suckling it. Blair moaned deep in his throat, and the sound was music to Jim's ears. Releasing the wriggling invader, Jim felt the hard enamel of Blair's teeth, the slightly rough texture of Blair's tongue, it all added up to the wet furnace that was his Guide's mouth. The tastes were so wonderful and mixed, he could hardly believe this was happening. He tasted beer, but only slightly making him believe Blair had indeed consumed a bottle, but much earlier. Next he noticed the marinara sauce used for the lasagna. Those two tastes combined with various herbal flavors and the unique taste that said 'Blair'. 

All this went on for the few moments the kiss lasted, then they finally had to breathe. Never breaking eye contact, Blair led Jim to the dining room table and gently pushed him into a chair. They ate with no words passing between them except for the little whimpers and moans exchanged with frequent kisses. Dinner finally done, Jim's mouth was once again molested and he didn't mind a bit. 

He managed to manuver Blair and himself over to the couch where he settled himself against a corner, one leg up on the couch while the other rested on the floor. Blair settled confortably between them, turned so that he could kiss Jim as much as he wanted. Each man could feel the other's arousal, but there was no question that tonight was going to be slow and easy. They were definitely gonig to take their time with this. Not too much time, but enough so that it wasn't over in five seconds. "Blair, baby, not that I'm complaining, but what the hell brought this on?" Jim asked looking into the increadable blue eyes reflecting his love back at him. "Oh come on Jim, you can stop with the innocent act. After this morning...I mean, that note was kind of mushy and sappy, but the song...and the rose. Nobody's ever done that before" Jim just stared at him with a puzzled look on his face. "Blair, I honestly don't know what you're talking about." 

Blair sat up when he realized that Jim wasn't joking. He went to his room and retrived said items and handed them to Jim. As Jim looked at the note, which at first glance looked almost exactly like his handwriting, Blair popped in the tape. Jim recognized the song at once. The Walls Came Down, by Collin Raye. The song Shannon had been playing while messing around with her car. 

Jim quickly related the early morning events to Blair, and Blair in turn told Jim of his own experience with the red head. They stared at each other for a while before Jim smiled. How long would he have kept his secret inside before finally telling Blair. How much more time would they have wasted. He wasn't sure, but he didn't want to think about it. As they snuggled back against each other, just relaxing and cuddling, he reached out with his hearing. The apartment below him was quiet except for the steady rhythmic heart beat of his new charge. As he settled down with Blair in his arms, he made a mental note to call the florist in the morning and have some roses along with a gift certificate for the local record shop sent to her at the dojo... 

End 


End file.
